


Heavy Lies the Crown

by SassySnowSock



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All Hail the Nug King, Gen, Post-it Note Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: Majesty. Dignity. Judgement.
Relationships: Nug King/Royal Judgement
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Heavy Lies the Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I am legitimately thrilled with how this turned out. Look at that judgy face.


End file.
